


"Yes, your majesty."

by TippenFunkaport



Series: SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimbow Centric, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Quickies, Romance, Sexy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: Bow accidentally refers to Glimmer as “your majesty” during a Princess Alliance meeting. And it’s not like he’s never called her that before, it's just usually in the bedroom. But, it’s fine, she should be able to make it through this meeting without getting completely distracted by sexy thoughts, right?This is very suggestive but nothing actually happens on screen so... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877971
Comments: 42
Kudos: 149





	"Yes, your majesty."

Glimmer took another long swig of coffee and glanced down at her notes. They were barely halfway through their agenda and she couldn’t focus at all. She probably should have gotten more sleep last night but... she glanced over at Bow and watched him yawn. Nah, totally worth it. But it was the first big meeting of the Princess Alliance since Prime had fallen and there was still so much to cover. Though she could at least let their visitors go while the princesses turned their attention to more magical business.

“General, you may go and prepare your forces for recon.”

“Yes, your majesty," General Juliet said with a nod to Glimmer before leaving the room.

Glimmer turned to the representative from Mystacor her aunt had sent for the meeting. “And please have the sorcerer’s guild continue their research. I’d rather not engage until we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Yes, your majesty, " the sorceress said before following the general out.

“Oh, and Bow? Make sure they get tracker pads so we can all stay connected.”

“Yes, your majes...ty.” His eyes went wide, and he immediately flushed and looked away.

“Yeah, well... good. Let’s... uh... what were we...” Glimmer looked down at the notes to hide the fact that her face was on fire.

 _Yes, your majesty._ It wasn’t like Bow hadn’t said that particular phrase to her before, it’s just that she couldn’t ever remember hearing him say it when they had clothes on. In fact, she very distinctly remembered the last time he had said it to her because it had been last night and he’d been looking up at her from between her... wow, OK, yeah, she needed to think of absolutely anything else right now.

Adora and Catra knew about them, obviously, and their dads but they hadn’t told the rest of their friends that she and Bow were together. Like, romantically. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to yet. Everything between them was still so new and the novelty of it meant it was basically impossible to not to spend every second thinking about the more... physical aspects of their relationship. But now was very much not the time!

“OK, so, hot..” Glimmer’s brain had decided a highlight reel of last night was helpful right now when it really super wasn’t. She had to stop thinking about this! Why was it so hot in here? “Hot spots! The magic hot spots. Let’s talk about them. Who’s up first?”

Oh, gods, it was Bow. He gathered up his notes, flipped on the wireless mic clipped to his shirt — it didn't just make his voice loud enough for the whole room to hear, they were recording the presentations to distribute to the other kingdoms and for Frosta who couldn’t be here today — and made his way to the front of the room. He started to explain about their progress in disabling the remaining spires.

And she was paying attention! She was listening to abs. To BOW. She listening and was NOT looking at Bow’s abs. But would it kill him to wear a real shirt for once in his life? I mean, they looked great and all, but how was she supposed to focus on what he was saying when his abs were just RIGHT THERE. They’d been distracting enough before and it was even worse now that she knew exactly what it felt like to slide her fingers down them on her way to— GAH! Bad brain! She smacked her palm against her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track.

Bow looked over at her and flushed, stalling out in the middle of his sentence. Great. It was bad enough she was thinking it, but now that she knew he was also thinking it? Everyone was doing too much thinking and not enough serious alliance business! She drank more coffee, but it didn’t help. Maybe if she dumped it on her head?

Bow was still talking, but she had no idea what he was even saying. Whatever, he could fill her in later. She just needed to get a hold of herself. Deep breaths. Unsexy thoughts. Uh, Shadow Weaver naked. Horde Prime naked? Aah, stop, not Bow naked, that is the opposite of helping!

She fiddled with her pen and chewed the inside of her lip. Bow kept tripping on his words and when she risked a look at him she saw him watching her hands. She had been unconsciously sliding her pen back and forth between her fingers and... OK, yeah, she could understand how that visual might not be helpful to him right now. She slammed the pen down on the table and crossed her arms.

Bow’s presentation came to a very abrupt halt as he quickly sat down. He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat and wouldn’t look at her at all. And probably nobody else noticed anything, but it was pretty clear to her what was going on. And, honestly, it was kind of nice to know that at least she wasn’t suffering alone over here!

Bow was focused on the map in the center of the table, trying to look like was sitting at attention _literally_ and not standing at attention _figuratively_. From the motion of his upper body, he was bouncing his leg like crazy under the table. At least he was safely across the room, his abs hidden under the table. But the problem was that now she’d started thinking about _things_ and somehow knowing that _things_ were, you know, _interested_ made it even harder to concentrate.

But she was going to! Concentrate! Hard! Hmm, bad word choice. 

Entrapta was starting her presentation. Glimmer turned her attention to the three-dimensional map of Etheria, the remaining Prime spires rising up from the landscape like... well, you know what? She wasn’t going to think about what they looked like. She was going to just sit here and pay attention to this important and informative presentation.

She reached for the last of her breakfast just to keep her hands busy and... of course. Of course, the only thing left was a banana. She exhaled and put it back down on the table.

She was going to die. Could you die from horniness? It didn’t matter. She was going to be the first. Either that or she would burst into flames from how hot it was in here. She didn’t dare look over at Bow, not even when she heard him swallow loud enough she could hear it over Entrapta’s running monologue.

Entrapta was explaining to the others what the Best Friend Squad had discovered on their last mission: that since She-Ra had unleashed Etheria’s magic, it had been pouring out of the center of the planet. But it wasn’t coming out evenly. Where Horde’s spires had pierced the ground, there were these hot spots of highly concentrated magic and, with so many of them still under the control of the remaining Horde clones, that was a problem.

A very serious and immediate problem that needed her full attention! She needed to focus on finding a solution, not on how the light from the table map against his dark skin really highlighted the curves of his biceps and it was really no wonder he could hold himself up for so long over— No! Damn it! Paying attention!

She tried to focus on Entrapta’s steady patter of science talk. “Etheria’s magic is just going to keep coming hard and fast! Because of the way he thrust the spires into her, as long as they stay erect, the magic at the penetration site will stay hot. But so long as the clones keep control of the wet sites, we have no way of knowing how much stamina it has! But my research indicates it should climax and then be spent as soon as we get them pulled out. Until then, we’ll just have to keep pounding at it!”

Glimmer jumped out of her seat. “OK, half an hour break!”

And, without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Bow’s shoulder and teleported them immediately out of the room.

\--

Approximately 35 five minutes later, Glimmer teleported them back into the meeting. She sat down at her chair and organized her notes. That was much better. At least now she could concentrate.

“OK, so, where were we?” She looked up at the rest of alliance and met an entire room full of stares. Perfuma was folding and unfolding her hands, her eyes never leaving Bow. Adora was blushing scarlet and didn’t seem to want to meet her eyes. Catra was laughing so hard she looked like she would rupture something. 

What was everyone’s deal? OK, so they’d left the room in kind of a hurry, but that could have been for anything. And, sure, her hair was a little messier than it was when she’d left and she had no idea where her circlet had gone and Bow’s fly wasn’t entirely closed but there were any number of perfectly legitimate excuses for why that— What the hell was Adora doing? She just kept pointing to her chest and then nodding her head towards Bow and— Oh no!

Bow still had the microphone clipped to his shirt. Glimmer gasped. Bow looked at her and then his own chest and had the same realization. The mic had been live. Which meant everyone, every single one of their friends had heard...

Glimmer groaned.

Mermista leaned over to Bow. “Yeah, so, like, it never once occurred to me before now to think of you as, like, a sexual being but based on what we just heard, if it doesn’t work out with Glitter here, you can call me anytime.”

“Or me!” Sea Hawk said, leaning over Mermista, his eyebrows raised.

“Honestly, yeah. You could call either of us. Or both.”

“He’s not calling anyone!” Glimmer growled while Bow hid his face in his hands and looked very much like he wanted to die. This was not how she’d planned on doing this but, whatever. They were consenting adults and anyway this was her castle and she was the Queen and if she wanted to teleport her boyfriend out for a quickie in the middle of a meeting that was her own business. “OK, fine. Bow and I are together. Now everybody knows. So... deal with it.”

Not really her best speech of all time and a little more antagonistic than she’d meant, but considering how mortified she was, it would have to do. Across the room, Bow had opened his fingers just enough to peek at her. To heck with it, she was hungry after all that activity. She started on the banana. Bow hid back behind his fingers.

“It’s fine, Sparkles. No one cares.” Catra grinned, all teeth. “Now can we finally finish this meeting? You’re not the only one with someone... sorry, I mean something you’d rather be doing.” Adora punched her in the shoulder which only made Catra cackle harder but it seemed to do the trick. Everyone chuckled and Entrapta pulled the map of Etheria back up and finished where she’d left off.

It was over an hour later when they’d decided on a plan and were all saying their goodbyes until the next alliance meeting. The princesses were milling around, waiting until Glimmer could teleport them back to their home kingdoms. Bow had already disappeared, but he’d actually been able to answer questions and make a few seconds of eye contact by the end of the meeting so he’d survive. He might as well get used to it. She had a feeling that was not the last time that was going to happen.

Scorpia and Perfuma were waiting on her, but Glimmer stopped Catra before she and Adora left for their room. “Look, Bow is super embarrassed about today. Do you think you could not, you know, give us endless crap about it for the rest of our lives?”

Catra laughed and slid her tail along Glimmer’s arm as she linked arms with Adora and started down the hallway to their room. “Yes, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. [https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com](https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/)


End file.
